


Becoming a Family

by owenharpersgirl



Category: Glee
Genre: Family, Fluff, Klaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owenharpersgirl/pseuds/owenharpersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Blaine are meeting the possible newest addition to their family and it seems like fate that this was meant to happen. One-Shot. Klaine</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Becoming a Family

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated in any way with Glee

"Kurt relax," Blaine laughed, reaching over and resting a hand on his husband's knee.

"I know, I know, I'm just nervous," Kurt said, bouncing slightly in his seat. They were currently on their way to a foster home about an hour away from their house.

Over the past several months they had been going through the long process of adopting a child. They had finally gotten a call from their social worker about a baby who was only a few months old and who they were hoping to place with a family as soon as possible.

"Kurt, it'll be fine," Blaine said, slowing down as they looked for the right address. "And... here we are. You ready?"

Kurt took a shaky breath and nodded. "Let's go," he said and they got out of the car. The pair laced their hands together and walked up to the door.

"Kurt, Blaine," their social worker, Amanda, held out her hand to shake theirs. "Nervous?"

"Completely terrified," Kurt nodded and she laughed.

"Don't be, everything'll be fine." She knocked on the door and they waited anxiously. The door finally opened and a woman stood on the other side.

"Hi, Amanda?" she said.

"Yes, this is Kurt and Blaine," Amanda said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Charlotte."

"It's nice to meet you," they both said.

"Come in, come in," Charlotte said, ushering them into the house. She led them into the living room and walked over to a playpen in the corner. She lifted a tiny baby out of it.

"Here she is," Charlotte said, placing the little baby in Kurt's arms.

"Hi there sweetheart," he cooed, "Oh, you are so adorable."

Blaine stared down at the baby in his husband's arms and knew there was no going back now. He was sold.

"What happened to her parents?" Blaine asked.

"Car accident," Amanda told them "Her parents were killed, but somehow she survived."

"Well, sounds like you're a real little miracle huh?' Kurt said gently and then looked at Amanda and Charlotte. "Is it too early to ask when she can come home with us?" They all laughed.

"Well, if you're certain then there will be some paperwork to fill out, but probably only a few weeks," Amanda said, "So, is that yes?"

Kurt looked at Blaine and they smiled widely.

"Yes, absolutely," Blaine replied.

"Excellent," Amanda said happily, "Do either of you have any questions?"

"Yeah, what's her name?" Kurt asked and Amanda laughed.

"Finley."

Kurt and Blaine looked at one another in shock, but Kurt smiled even as tears welled in his eyes. If there had been any doubt before it was gone now.

There was no question about it, this was their baby.


	2. Author's Note

Alright, so originally this was going to be a one-shot, but I had a couple people ask if I was going to continue this and now the idea is in my head and it won't leave.

So, I'm going to be creating a sort-of-sequel to this story called "Finley" that will be a series of one-shots about Kurt and Blaine's life with Finley.

It probably won't be posted until May as April is a crazy month for me right now, but if you have any prompts or suggestions for things you would like to see feel free to let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally watched the Glee finale (I was a mess) and I know this isn't how it went in the show, but I just couldn't get this idea out of my head.
> 
> I struggled a bit at the start because it's been a while since I wrote a Klaine fic and I knew how I wanted the story to end, but I hadn't totally thought of the beginning.
> 
> I hope you liked it and let me know what you think!


End file.
